


Crispy Night - "Toiles" {Spanish}

by Tlsp_Milex_is_Real



Category: Miles Kane Alex Turner
Genre: M/M, Mileskane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlsp_Milex_is_Real/pseuds/Tlsp_Milex_is_Real
Summary: This story tells about the last night of Miles's "crunchy tour" in escosia.Tom will not only share with Miles some dances, music, drinks and laughs, things will go up until they get both hot.





	Crispy Night - "Toiles" {Spanish}

**Author's Note:**

> I find it very difficult to translate into English I also love reading stories from A03 but I have trouble reading them. I wanted to upload my story and my short (toiles) to AO3 and I already have an account.
> 
> There are almost no fics in Spanish and I try to do for Spanish speaking fans.
> 
> I have a translator in my browser, when I have difficulties I take it i will upload my fic *toiles* if you like you read it with a translator too.
> 
> I'm sorry for the inconveniences

El Crispy Tour terminaba esa noche del 19 de octubre en Escocia, Edimburgo y sus teloneros eran los actualmente geniales Buzzard Buzzard Buzzard.

Miles estaba ansioso y excitado por el término de aquella mini gira, no solo por la locura de todos aquellos fans trastornados por su show los cuales gritaban su nombre en cada canción y entonaban las potentes melodías de sus nuevas rolas, si no que, por que sabría que luego de dar por finalizada aquella eufórica noche podría irse de parranda con la banda completa además de tener la oportunidad de invitar a su nuevo y adorado grupo favorito que traía consigo a un personaje extrovertido y peculiar frontman: Tom Rees, el cual cautivó desde la primera vez a Miles con su "delicado arte".

Miles Kane y su ya aclamada nueva cabellera rubia despeinada acompañaban su playera blanca con letras "Crispy" de estampado sublimado salmón con overol negro y botas plateadas con alto tacón, junto aquella coqueta y característica mirada la cual él mismo no percataba. 

Tom, un chico alto y muy delgado, de ojos claros y cabello rizado llegaba a camarinos a saludar a Kane. 

Miles al ver llegar al músico no dudó en acercarse para entablar una conversación con contenido enfocado principalmente en la música intentando dar cuenta en los ojos de Tom sus ganas de divisarlo tocando su guitarra, bailando y cantando las estrofas de sus canciones con gran énfasis y retorcida pasión.

Luego de que se hiciera presente aquel momento en los ojos de Kane y su banda, era el instante de principiar un último show que llegaría a la fanaticada en veinte minutos estimados.

Antes de entrar en aquel escenario, Miles se encontraba solo en su camerino alistándose, buscaba sus botas negras para usarlas con su overol ya que por ser oscuro deseaba mantener más combinado que contrastado su outfit. 

Al abrir su valija se encontró con la camisa de terciopelo con estrellas rojas de (Starman Shirt) Phix Clothing que había ya usado anteriormente.

Miles no logró percatarse de que la puerta de aquel camarín estaba abierta, cuando de un momento a otro miró hacia atrás viendo parado frente a él a Tom Rees. El músico miró a los ojos a Kane de una forma insinuante, luego de esto observó con deseo aquella anterior prenda mencionada.

-¿Te estás alistando?- consultó Rees

-Me asustaste viejo, sí, en eso estaba.- sonrió Miles.

-No creo que debas cambiarte, te ves divino de esa manera, el overol y las botas hacen un contraste planetario.- 

Miles rió ante los ojos de Tom al escuchar el término "planetario", jamás lo había oído antes y se le hacía bastante ocurrente.

-Esa camisa se ve espectacular, ¿puedo?- consultó Tom chasqueando su lengua para dar paso a una cálida respuesta.

-Me gustaría que la usaras, sé que te verías mucho mejor tú con ella puesta- aseguró Miles

Tom rió fuertemente con las palabras de Kane, se sentía atractivo esa noche así que decidió probarse aquella camisa quitando la suya delante de Miles, este último disimuló lo que más pudo al ver del torso hacia arriba el delgado pero apetitoso cuerpo del cantante.

Tom se estaba abrochando desde arriba descendiendo de a poco por los siguientes botones de aquella prenda la cual Miles era dueño.

Llegando a la mitad de ésta se percató de que Miles lo miraba lo suficiente como para pensar que ansiaba de sobremanera apreciar su camisa fuera de aquel cuerpo, pero no dudó y su personalidad hizo que sus manos buscaran una de las de Miles y la dirigieran medianamente rápido a su abdomen implorando en tono bajo un -¿me ayudas?- para terminar en unos minutos con Miles encima de su compacta figura.

Habían transcurrido tan solo cinco minutos y "Toiles" se besaban de manera suave y precavida, la puerta del camerino por ningún motivo debía ser cerrada con la llave, se vería extraño para los demás sabiendo todos que el vocalista de B.B.B era excesivamente homosexual.

Al transcurrir los minutos, era el momento de que Miles subiera a la pista. Antes de irse, Miles le ofreció a Tom quedarse con la suave prenda puesta, no por no querer usarla ahora que ya estaba en la figura de Tom, tampoco por querer que éste lo recordara, ni si quiera por aquel encuentro labial prolongado en ambas bocas, Miles lo hacía por que amaba a sus amistades y colegas tanto como la misma música. Sabía que ese presente sería importante para Tom y al usarlo siempre recordaría a Miles Kane, y de seguro también aquellos labios que lo buscaron inquietamente e incluso desde hace ya semanas, Miles esperaba más de Tom, eso era un hecho.

-Si quieres tu camisa después del show, tendrás que hacerme un favor- solicitó Tom

Miles sabía cual era el verdadero significado de "hacerle un favor" a Tom, entonces tan solo rió más no quiso demostrar lo nervioso y fogoso que lo había puesto el alto joven al lanzar tal vocablo.

Al llegar el momento del show, como era de costumbre en Miles, entregaba aquella magia y descontrol mostrándose así mismo como si ese fuese la última y más importante presentación de toda su vida. 

De un momento a otro y sin pauta, Miles decide llamar al escenario a Tom para cantar junto a él una rola de Daft Punk haciendo mover el esqueleto del alto muchacho como si aquella canción fuese el himno más gay de la historia. 

Con esto, a Miles le estaba diciendo todo, ese contacto visual sostenido en ambos rostros hacía que el expresarse fuese hermoso para ambos. Miles miraba de pies a cabeza a Tom bailar a su lado, los movimientos de cadera y pelvis lo tenían a mil, pero debía acabar primero el show.

Cuando la canción daba por terminado Miles despidió a Tom y este se retiró del escenario encaminándose a vestidores de inmediato.

Daban las doce de la noche de ese día sábado.  
El show de Edimburgo en el pub nocturno The Liquid Room terminaba. 

Haber sido los teloneros de Miles en aquella presentación en ese recinto le había brindado al ondulado extrema intriga añorando conocer más a fondo a Kane.

De vuelta a camerinos los músicos y Miles se toparon con Rees a la salida de éste encaminándose al suyo. Los Vicky, Nat y Dom entraron, pero Tom detuvo a Kane de su antebrazo para dirigirse a él en tono bajo cercano a su oído:

-Mi camerín está al otro lado, si gustas pueden venir a la fiesta con nosotros- invitó el rizado hombre dejando ver sus dientes ya en estado de ebriedad.  
Miles había consumido bastante alcohol también y de seguro querría seguir bebiendo aún más cuando llegara a la fiesta de Tom y su banda.

Los chicos compartieron en el vestidor de Miles y este únicamente decidió ir a disfrutar su borrachera a donde bailaban y reían aquellos "vecinos teloneros"reconocidamente fanáticos de los excesos. 

Sin dudar Tom es un tipo sexy, y Miles sabía perfectamente eso, por la misma razón estaba contento de estar en su camarín esa noche de sábado, sin dejar de mencionar el gran talento que poseía aquel delgado hombre.

Al pasar las horas, Tom y su banda se veían divertirse junto a Miles, pero los músicos de Tom estaban tan "encendidos" que quisieron ir un rato a compartir tragos y bailar con Victoria, Nathan y Domjohn en el otro camarín. 

En ese momento las luces de colores hacían de lo suyo en tanto giraban, dando directamente a los rostros de "Toiles" mientras Miles se servía más vodka a su vaso y Tom bailaba moviéndose presumidamente intentando captar la atención de Kane.

Miles dejó la botella del destilado a un lado para acercarse de una vez al estupendo bailarin que se movía al compas de la música ochentera.

-¿Qué estás bebiendo? - consultó Kane en el oído del rizado chico

-¿Qué?- replicó Rees al no oír al músico.

-¿Cuál es el trago que estás bebiendo? - repitió Miles sonriente.

Tom se acerco a él posando su mano en el hombro de Kane.

-Ahh, es vodka de berries, -contestó con matiz suave- me gusta mucho más que el natural cuando está sin acompañante, prefiero algo más dulce.- dijo esto último pasando sus dedos rápida y suavemente por el mentón de Kane casi proporcionando una tenue caricia.

Miles se sintió algo ávido pero listo para continuar, se dio cuenta de que Tom no era fácil pero tampoco una persona muy difícil de conseguir.

De un momento a otro, la música se tornó lenta, Tom sin pudor alguno alzó su mano llamando a Kane para bailar más juntos, Miles no tuvo vergüenza y asintió tomando al alto joven como si fuesen a bailar una especie de tango, Tom rió a carcajadas mientras que Miles hacía lo mismo al verlo feliz, no había sentido alguno de la manera en que se movían, la música era lenta pero no precisamente para ese tipo de género musical, Miles pisó con su pie derecho a Tom y el soltó de inmediato las manos del chico del overol.

-Me dolió- expresó riendo mientras Kane se disculpaba con sus mejillas enrojecidas por el alcohol. 

Ya casi terminada la canción Tom lo miró de pies a cabeza parado en una posición algo amanerada diciendo -hay un balcón, ¿vamos a fumar?-  
En tanto Kane daba aprobación a la interpelación de aquel delgado y atractivo hombre Tom se adelantó contoneando su trasero con su vaso en la mano. 

Al intentar abrir el ventanal para Miles, éste falló dejando caer su vaso de vidrio al suelo junto con su cigarro que ahora estaba empapado, Miles se apresuró para ayudarlo abrir aquella ventana gigante.

-Luego arreglamos eso.- manifestó mientras notaba como Tom tenía su mano completa en su frente lamentando aquel accidente. 

-Soy un idiota- expresó estando ambos fuera del balcón advirtiendo una risotada por parte de Kane.

-No te burles- habló en tono bajo chasqueando su lengua a punto de reír junto con él. 

Kane sacó de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros abriéndola para aproximar los pitillos a Tom quitando de a poco su rostro de burla. 

-A eso veníamos ¿o no?- levantó sus cejas incitando al rubio al deseo viéndolo reír y mojar sus labios con su lengua.

Tom tomó el cigarro y Miles se lo prendió para fumar juntos. El frío por esta fecha y a esas horas de la noche ya comenzaba a percibirse y Miles con Tom lo sabían.

Luego de una corta conversación y casi ambos terminando su cigarrillo, Tom se acercó al mirar más detalladamente el overol de Kane.

-Tengo una duda, date vuelta- dijo - haciendo girar al teñido mirando la parte trasera de aquella jardinera, al hacer esto notó las iniciales "MK" cosidas en la prenda, una bonita minucia. Rees aprovechó y observó más allá, sus ojos deseaban aquel pequeño pero palpable trasero de Kane que por supuesto para Tom lucía bastante apetitoso. Luego de eso, Miles volteó quedando muy cerca de los labios del alto muchacho, Tom comenzó ahora a tocar el overol de Miles por la parte delantera fijándose lo suficiente en las costuras mientras Miles se miraba contento aspirando el humo del cigarrillo.

-Debes tener un pañuelo, se vería bien en tu cuello.- aconsejó- Miles entrelazó explicando llevar consigo aquella prenda para utilizarla ocasionalmente en alguno que otro outfit pero terminando recién su frase Tom tomó con fuerza ambos suspensores del oscuro overol de Miles arrimándolo hacia su figura quedando ambos cuerpos cercanos y por su gran altura ver el "Crispy" estampado en su polera para decirle a Miles -¿Quiéres sentir lo crujiente de verdad?- y así comenzar a besarlo de forma poco delicada asumiendo ante él de este modo sus profundas ganas de poseerlo por completo.

Miles respondió el beso con muchas ganas, pero solo unos cuantos segundos, luego de eso se quitó a un lado. 

-Pueden venir en cualquier momento.- Tom oyó sus palabras y sonrió de oreja a oreja ante Miles notando que la apetencia ya era responsable de un voluptuoso apetito sexual entre uno y otro.

Tom miró hacia varios lados intentando discurrir algún lugar para poder fornicar de manera libre e insana a la par con Miles.

Mojó sus labios para proponer

-Mi departamento, estamos alojando en un hotel, hay balcón ahí- sonrió 

Su pervertida e inocente cara daba entender que Tom no podía esperar por hacerlo en el balcón de algún edificio alto, quizás era una fantasía que no había llegado a cumplir aún, y pensar que si por algún motivo en dicho hotel se enteraban que dos hombres follaban sin control en medio de la noche en el balcón de un piso de seguro se armaría polémica, en todo los casos a Rees no le afectaba en lo más mínimo decidiendo de una vez salir con Miles por un taxi hacia el hotel llamando por móvil a los muchachos de su banda y la de Kane dándoles a entender que ambos se habían ido con muchachas distintas a diferentes lugares y pasarían la noche fuera. Un perfecto crimen sin evidencias marcadas.

No hubo tiempo para servir champagne, whisky o vino, no había tiempo para nada más que el deseo sexual y goce. 

Ni si quiera habían hecho más que besarse en aquel balcón de segundo piso en ese local sabiendo que sus ojos pedían a gritos sexo oral y anal por demasía. Es por eso que llegaron al hotel de Tom, él sabía que nadie volvería allí en toda la noche.

Mientras se besaban, Tom acercaba el traje de Miles a su figura nuevamente, esta vez agarrando sin miedo como dos bolas de masajes de relajación las palmas de sus manos tomando el trasero de Kane simplemente para quitar las ganas de haber "corrido mano" por donde fuese estando sin presión y ocultamente en aquel lugar de descanso.

-Has hecho ejercicio, eso veo.- Dijo el chico que llevaba la prenda con estrellas. Miles ya estaba ardiendo y decidió comenzar a quitar la camisa de Tom pero sus nervios impedían hacerlo velozmente, al contrario de eso se turbaba y comenzaba a temblar, Tom le tomó sus manos - "Yo lo haré, luego harás "el resto"- dijo haciendo que Miles viese como Tom guiaba sus ojos desde el pecho hasta su entre pierna.

El prominente bulto de ambos músicos ya estaba mostrando evidente tensión sexual. 

Los segundos pasaron y Tom terminó de desabrochar la camisa de su cuerpo quitándosela por completo yaciendo en la cama, se paró frente a Miles sonrientemente negando con la cabeza ante él al mirar el traje. Amó esa jardinera desde la primera vez que la vió, el overol era lo que más le había causado impacto, quiso ir quitándoselo a Miles de a poco y de forma muy delicada haciendo que el chico del pequeño aro se comenzara a encender mucho más de lo que ya estaba - Vas muy lento, pero eso me está excitando- dijo Miles a Tom cuando ya Reed bajaba el overol desabrochado hasta las caderas de Kane y Miles alzaba sus brazos para dejarse quitar la blanca playera con sus letras salmón "Crispy" estampadas del ahora rubio cantante dejando ver su delgada pero bien cuidada figura.

El hombre que ahora llevaba la camisa de terciopelo dio un suspiro corto al divisar el abdomen y pecho de Miles -uff- dijo -Increíble.-

Kane miró presumido mordiéndose el labio esperando más de Tom. 

Cuando la espera ya era interminable, Tom decidió quitar de inmediato el resto del overol oscuro a Miles haciendo que este se sentara en la cama para recién quitar sus bellas botas platinadas de sus pies.

-Debiste sacartelas antes - rió el rizado pensando que las botas de Kane habían sido removidas hace bastante por el rubio.

Miles las quitó pero dejó sus calcetines y le habló a Tom haciéndolo reír fuertemente 

-Escuché que los hombres rara vez nos quitamos los calcetines cuando estamos muy ansiosos o temerosos de que no vayamos a durar mucho tiempo, me los dejaré para ver qué sucede- con esto daba entender sentirse confortable y seguro en manos de Tom, para que éste pudiese hacer lo que Miles le implorara y también lo que Tom deseara con inmensas ganas al pelicorto.

Entre cálidas risas por parte de ambos Tom ya estaba desnudo. Miles se quitaba lo que quedaba de overol del torso hacia abajo, Tom decidido apresurar el acto agarró su prenda para bajarla toda haciendo que Miles lo quitara por fin por completo de su esqueleto.

-No te levantes- dijo Tom refiriéndose a quedar pasmado en aquel lecho para poder abusar de Miles todo lo que quisiese quitando con sus dientes su calzoncillo poco a poco con risas formadas entre dientes por parte de Kane.

-No puedo evitarlo- espetó Miles mirando de reojo al fogoso hombre de azul iris que mostraba sus dientes al acercarse a Miles ya habiendo retirado la prenda que impedía poder tener el miembro de Miles en sus manos para lamerlo como si fuese un delicioso helado del sabor preferido de Tom.

Cuando comenzó, Tom vigilaba uno por uno los testículos de Miles, - quisiera tomar una foto de este momento- dijo con ellos rozando sus mejillas nuevamente provocando en Kane risas incontrolables y a su vez una derramante excitación. 

-Estás con las mejillas rojas, ¿te sientes bien? ¿quieres que ya comience?- Decía aferrando el pene del rubio y jalando suavemente de arriba abajo.

Miles no respondía aún así, estaba sin poder cerrar sus ojos expectante mirando al rizado chico que lo tenía paralizado. Su regalo para despedir aquella "crujiente noche" era dejarse consumir por completo por el movimiento de caderas del vocalista encima de su masculinidad.

-Lo tengo conmigo y puedo hacerle lo que quiera- pensó Kane.

Tom a su vez pensaba exactamente igual, le atrajo Miles Kane desde que lo conoció en persona, seguía su música y modo de tocar en el escenario pero más lo seguía a él y sobre todo por que ahora lo miraba mucho más sensual y gay con ese look de overol, tacones, cabello rubio y un diminuto aro en su oreja izquierda, algo que años anteriores no llevaba.

El momento de Tom había llegado, apoderarse del cuerpo del casi platinado Miles Kane.

Finalmente Tom comía desesperadamente el miembro de Miles como si no existiese el día de mañana, bebiendo cada gota de su recién salido pre-líquido que iba cayendo repetidamente por el orificio de la uretra para irse derramando tan solo hasta su glande ya que, con su movimiento repetitivo de lengua Tom no dejaba caer más allá ni una sola gota, manteniendo el contacto visual con Kane viendo como éste sonreía a ojos cerrados de vez en cuando.

Luego de haber succionado por varios lados disfrutando a mil el aparato de Miles lanzó una última saliva escuchando como Miles aludía al lubricante

-Está en mí..- pero Miles no pudo terminar dando cuenta que su pene ya estaba casi completo dentro del delgado.

Tom comenzó a moverse de una manera tan deliciosa para Miles que estaba provocando casi hacer realidad el rumor de los calcetines pero quiso no pensar en eso queriendo concentrarse solamente en mantener "de pie" su miembro por muchos más minutos de lo que él mismo estimaba. 

Los "gemelos" de Miles chocaban en el trasero de Tom y Tom sentía un leve cosquilleo que causaba más placer llegando prontamente a masturbarse él mismo y lanzar su primer chorro de esperma directo en los ojos del teñido.

Los siguientes fueron algo más pequeños cayendo directo por el abdomen y pecho de Kane el cual reía a ojos cerrados por sentir el caliente simiente en ellos y parte de su faz, Tom seguía con movimientos inaguantables para Miles mientras aquel líquido esparcido en el rubio bajó de su cara hacia su boca y Miles decidió pasar su lengua para lamer lo que pudo. Probó el semen de Tom y lo encontró deliciosamente dulce.

Tom seguía con una de sus manos en su miembro aún saltando encima de Miles, mientras este último gemía vuelto loco sintiendo ese culo blanco y redondo de aquel hermoso y peculiar músico. -Ya vente, vente dentro- dijo Tom colocando ambas manos en su cabeza y moviendo de lado sus caderas para apretar mucho más sus nalgas en el miembro viril de Miles haciéndolo jadear de placer viéndolo al fin terminar precisamente como Tom quería, dentro de su recto.

-Necesito hacerlo allá- dijo Tom, tomando de la mano a Miles para sacarlo de la cama y llevarlo en dirección al balcón de aquel piso de hotel donde hospedaba junto con los demás "buzzards."

Luego de unos minutos Miles entraba sin lubricante en Tom escuchando gemidos locos parecidos al de una chica, Miles cerraba sus ojos y sentía el recto de una dama apretando su miembro, Tom seguía pidiéndole más fuerte estando parados en el balcón, cerca había un masetero que prontamente calló al vacío dejando impresión en ambos rostros.

Mientras follaban reían, era una noche entretenida para los dos, Miles estaba arremetiendo a Tom y a su vez preguntándole si se imaginaba rompiendo el cerebro a alguien con ese masetero. 

El goce se macificaba en cada risotada que ambos daban.

Miles quiso terminar escuchando repetidamente los gemidos del alto hombre sacando su pene y corriéndose encima de la columna vertebral del delgado manchando parte del piso del balcón con el resto de simiente que saltaba.

El suspiro de Miles fue como una liberación ante el ondulado.

Consumado el acto "Toiles" se lanzaron a la cama para descansar un rato. 

-No estuvo nada mal chico "bi"- comentó Rees proclamando a la bisexualidad asumida de Kane.

Miles rió y de inmediato se vinieron recuerdos de Alex a su mente.

Miles y Tom se ducharon y recostaron un rato para hablar sobre la mini gira recíen acabada. Tom había probado parte del cuerpo de Miles, la parte más importante tal vez y estaba satisfecho.

Por su lado, Miles sentía que era hora de marcharse. Decidió irse regalando su camisa de estrellas rojas y terciopelado a Tom.

No la extrañaría, y si lo hiciese, en el mismo instante vendrían a su mente esos húmedos recuerdos de aquel tipo que en lugar de Alex, le hizo sentir plena felicidad llenándolo de inmensas energías para poder nuevamente restar importancia a algo que él ya sabía, Alex estaba siendo parte de su pasado, eso era lo que Miles quería y estaba al fin logrando. 

Después de tanto, su mente y corazón estaban quitando a Alex de su vida tal y como éste lo hizo tanto tiempo con Miles hiriendo sus sentimientos con sus tantos repetidos actos de inseguridad.

Sus días estaban cambiando para mejor y olvidarse un rato del chico de Sheffield le haría un bien profundo.

Quizás no bastaría para quitar todos los recuerdos, pero aquel tour y específicamente esa última noche estaba clara, había sido la más crujiente para Miles en muchos sentidos de la palabra.

__________________________FIN_______________________________


End file.
